


Sucks to be Right

by TheSunEater



Series: Let’s Play [3]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic), Let’s Play, Let’s play comic, let’s play(webtoon)
Genre: F/M, Monica and Link friendship, Multi, Sam and Monica friendship, Sick Marshall, caring Monica, good friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: Marshall had insisted he wasn’t getting sick the day before. He had sworn up and down, but look at him now. Here he was, curled up in a ball on the couch with his comforter wrapped around him and tissues laying everywhere.





	Sucks to be Right

“ _A-a- **achoo**_!” The sneeze rang through the apartment, followed by quite a few pathetic sniffles.

Marshall had insisted he wasn’t getting sick the day before. He had sworn up and down, but look at him now. Here he was, curled up in a ball on the couch with his comforter wrapped around him and tissues laying everywhere.

He sighed, coughing wetly in the process, before picking up his phone from where it lay next to the tissue box on the floor and started typing a text message.

[ **Text to ‘My Darling♥’** : So you were kind of right.. Can you come over? Please?]

* * *

Monica wished she could have said she was surprised to see the text on her phone. She frowned as she sent back a quick message, worry seeping into her.

[ **Text to ‘My Marshall♥’** : Not happy to hear I was, be there as soon as I can love.]

She quickly saved progress on her editing for her latest video, shutting her laptop after and putting it in the travel case. Slinging it over her shoulder, Monica picked up her clutch and pushed her sunglasses on her face. “That’s everything. Now let’s get going, Mon..”

She left her apartment, locking the door behind her and hurrying to call an uber as she ran down the stairs.

* * *

Monica reached the outside of Marshall’s apartment building after one bumpy, _mostly because she’d rushed the driver_ , and expensive ride.

It was as she started to head inside that she realized she had come over empty handed to Marshall’s.

“Damn it.” The beauty queen pressed her palm to her head, a frustrated expression on her face as she stopped half in and half out of the doorway. Her eyes had closed as she tried to remember if she knew a pharmacy near here, a place to buy healthy food, or even a supermarket at this point.

As she got caught up in that, someone cleared their throat awkwardly. Monica’s eyes and mouth snapped open as she prepared to apologize, before she realized she was looking straight at Sam.

_Yes! That was it! Sam! She was saved._

The brunette was looking at her in concern and she realized she had spaced out. “I am so sorry, darling!”

Sam just smiled, relief showing as Monica came back to the land of the living. “It’s no issue. Is something up?”

Monica hesitated for a moment, a bit of guilt in her as she answered. “Well, Marshall got sick and I rushed over..”

Sam frowned, nodding in understanding and for her to continue as she hesitated. “But I rushed so much, I forgot to buy medicine or some soup and tea at least. I just.”

The pinkette sighed, shrugging at her own silliness. Not noticing that Sam had started to relax and smile as she wrapped up what she said. “I was trying to get to him fast and I’ll take more time now wandering about.”

“If that’s all.” Sam laughed softly, gesturing for Monica to walk with her and continuing to talk after they started to walk down the block. “Then don’t worry. I know a great cafe in walking distance, that I’m heading to right now, and there’s a pharmacy a few doors away from there.”

Monica lit up, grinning and going to hug Sam, but stopping short and asking first. “Can I?”

Cuddling her into tight embrace, that made Sam’s head come in contact with her boobs in such a way that the two of them couldn’t help but laugh, before they continued on. “You’re always such a doll, Sam. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The brunette just laughed and adjusted her glasses. “Don’t worry about it. We’re friends aren’t we?”

Monica couldn’t argue with that. She simply smiled and the two of them caught up on what had been going on in their lives the past few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, except for idea that Marshall is sick today-  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! More coming real soon!  
> Kudos and Comments highly appreciated!


End file.
